


Consequences and Rules

by XanderLuvsAll



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scoobies are forced to learn a few hard lessons as they start their lives over with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences and Rules

No one, not even the very rich can get away with everything every single day. Something that Xander and the Scoobies would learn when they were all sixteen. Of course growing up Xander could never conceive of not getting his way, at least until he was thirteen and his entire world collapsed.

Alexander Xavier James Deveraux was born on February 14, 1985, Saint's Valentine Day. The commerical day of the love and the Pagan day of love. It is commonly held belief that to be born on Valentine's is to be blessed in love. That wasn't true for Xander, of course. Xander was discovered lying in the snow with his birth fluids still damp on his body by Angela Potter-Black-Malfoy-Deveraux. Heartbroken to see an abandoned baby on the snow, she took him into her arms to warm him. While cradling him in her arms she fell in love with him and without a moment thought she took him home. Where she convinced her husband, Xavier  
Deveraux to raise him as their own.

The next day Angela performed the Blood Adoption ritual and the gave Xander the Blood Adoption Potion. All of which was deemed dark magic by the Ministry and the Wizarding President. All blood magic was forbidden, any magic from an part of the body was forbidden. Any way, the magic caused Xander to gain them as his parents but keep his former parents genetics to. Unknowingly giving him seven parents.

As the years past, Angela would give birth to six others but would always have a special place in her heart for her Chosen son. As would James. They gave him everything that existed in the world that he needed, wanted or could possibly want. And when he began to do accidental magic, Angela was deliriously happy. He was a wizard just like her. She began to teach him magic, the wards around the Castle, where they lived in Sunnydale, prevented the Wizarding World from sensing it. By the time he turned eleven, Xander was already reading seventh year books so it was decided he would be home-schooled in that regard. He would go  
to school for everything else, as he would not be parted from Willow and Jesse. Not even to be around other wizards and witches.

His siblings couldn't wait to go to wizarding school though. Richard especially as he absolutely loved all things magic and was devoted to learning more. He was more of a bookworm then Willow and was only seven. Juilanna and Juilan, identical ten year old were undecided if they wanted to go to Salem but they were leading toward it more than not. Dray and Daniella were looking forward to being able to be with others like them. Lucius was quite sure he never wanted to leave his big brother Xanny but being only a year old no one took him seriously.

Two years later, a month after Angela gave birth to twins again, two girls this time, Emmalee Lillian and Elena Rose, James and Angela were both killed by a would be Dark Lord. Who was swiftly killed by a very vengeful Harry Potter, who had not planned on out living six loves, all of his children, most of his friends and now his grandchild. When he came to collect his great grandchildren, he wasn't expecting resistance from the very grief stricken children but he found as Xander clung tightly to his friends, the only stability he had in his young, shakened up world.

Harry wasn't willing to hurt his great grandchildren anymore than they were already and had no desire to go back to the Wizard World, who had done nothing to him but cause him grief. Never ending grief. So he decided to stay in Sunnydale even if it was the Hellmouth it was still better then Wizarding Britain. So they all stayed and thus set all of their futures in motion. The years following seemed to fly by as Xander and his siblings distracted themselves with any hobby they could get their hands  
on while not at school. Barely months after, Xander suddenly got new powers that Harry didn't understand how he got as his Inheritance wasn't until he was seventeen.

Which Richard,Juilanna and Juilan all went to Salem to get away from the memories the Castle brought up. Dray, Daniella, Lucius, Emma and Elena couldn't bring themselves to leave the only family they had left.

 

 

 

Richard looks like Alexander Ludwig in Race to Witch Mountain  
Juilan looks like Jeremy Sumpter who played Peter Pan in the 2003 film  
Juilanna looks like Rachel Hurd-Wood who played Wendy  
Dray and Daniella look like Dakoata Fanning in War of the Worlds  
Lucius looks like Jason/Kristopher Simmons in Charmed  
Emma and Elena will look like a red haired Elle Fanning


End file.
